


Slow

by AngelMine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebaking, Bottom Dean, M/M, Penetration, Post-breakup, Sex, Smut, Top Cas, blowjob, bottomDean, emotionalsex, slow, slowsex, topCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: Slow Sex Scene that takes place after Dean and Cas's break up in 15x03. Read it and warm your soul a little bit. You're welcome.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Slow

Dean can’t think of the last time a sex partner had actually taken their times like this. Dean had never felt this before. Their clothes weren’t even off yet and Castiel was kissing every inch of Dean’s mouth, fluttering his presence and whispering laps of English and Enochian breaths.

Dean was so angry, so flustered in love and frustrated, but he wanted more. He wanted him to take the time, he could feel himself piecing back together inch by inch. 

Gasping when Castiel’s hands finally graze skin. He felt the buzz of his grace traveling up from the hem of his shirt. He felt every centimeter of Cas’s touch and he sucked in air through his teeth. “Cas…” The raven-haired man looked up and met ocean eyes with Dean’s, “I know Dean...I know.” 

And Dean had no doubt in his mind that he didn’t, his mind was clouded with many emotions, love was the loudest. 

“No, Cas- You...You really fuckin’ don’t..” He said and whimpered underneath Castiel when fingers meet his perked nipples, “You...I loved you for so long...We both have the same soul Cas, Could never had made it another day without you...I was outta my mind Cas- I wasn’t right in the head.” 

Then came out in hot tears beneath Cas before Cas finally collided there lips, and Dean didn’t stop crying. After about 4 emotionally charged minutes Cas pulled away again and looked at Dean. “Dean...I know...I still love you. I am still part of you Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes were red and watery, tears still softly falling from the corners of his eyes. “Mak-...Make love to me, Castiel…” Castiel flushed, as he always did when Dean would say his full name so softly. “Yes Dean, I will, I got you-” 

A shirt was up and over Dean’s head with ease and tossed into what would become a pile of clothes to be forgotten- and Castiel latched. His lips kissed lightly down Dean’s neck, and his hands pressed heavy against Dean’s navel.

“I love you Cas, I love you, I was such a coward Cas! Made you wait all these years- through everything we’ve ever been together- and I just made you go- I made you go Cas!” 

“Shh, Dean- It’s okay I am here. I am not leaving you, Dean.” 

Dean’s hands reached to hold onto Castiel’s arm- as if to make sure he was staying right here. Castiel littered hickies and goosebumps all down Dean’s stomach until he stopped at his navel. Castiel’s hands began to work down Dean’s pants. Finally, his jeans had become agonizingly tight. 

Off they go, and Castiel stopped for a minute. Looking at Dean’s cock throb as if with some perverse awe. 

“Cas, Cas baby- touch me. Touch me Cas..” 

And so he did, wrapping his hands around Deans’s cock and pumping slowly, watching Dean’s reactions as he moaned and squirmed beneath him. “Yes, Cas- That feels amazing…” Castiel’s head lowered to suck on the head of Dean’s dick, swirling his tongue around it, making sure to lap up all of the pre-cum that was leaking. Dean moaned and his hands gently massaged through Castiel’s hair. 

“Baby-...Baby...Cas…” Dean groaned out and his back arched off the mattress beneath him. How did Cas know so much about this? Knowing how to swirl his hot tongue so right on his cock and know just how to make him whimper and squirm. 

Cas’s head lowered on Dean’s cock and Dean propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. 

His angel looked so pretty with a dick in his mouth, Cas was a bit messy. Dean was guessing this was Castiel’s first blow job, but he was impressed at the way Cas knew to use his tongue. 

“So warm and wet for me Cas, so damn perfect for me.” Dean praised and grunted when he felt Cas moan on his dick, sending a delicious vibration that made his toes curl.

“Cas! Cas- Cas! I’m about to come Cas..” He said as the pressure began to build in his stomach as Castiel kept bobbing and swirling. It was too much, it was too good. 

He felt like a high-schooler about how fast that Castiel could make him cum. Then he was, moaning and shooting a load into the angel’s mouth. The hunter’s green eyes locked on Cas as he swallowed. 

“Fuck Cas!” He moaned and sucked in air looking Cas lovingly. Castiel sucked until there wasn’t a drop left coming out, he wanted Dean to know he did, in fact, have him. Castiel slowly came back off with wet swollen lips and Dean wasted no time to crash their lips together again. 

It was sloppy, mixed with tastes of his own spunk and he didn’t even care. He found his way on Castiel’s lap, “Fuck...me..” He said between kisses, grinding his ass on Castiel’s hard cock in his slacks. “Fuck me Cas, I know you want to-”

“I am, Dean, I am going to worship your body..all night like you missed, craved and deserved. I will make you scream in ways you never thought possible, I want your body to twist in orgasm as you call my name. The only man who will ever love you like this-” Castiel said and moved Dean off of him to pull down his pants and kick them off of his ankles. 

Dean was flustered with the words Castiel said, and he always knew how to work Dean into a puddle. 

He laid on his back and spread his legs, revealing another gift, a silver plug in his ass. His rim tightly squeezed around it. “I prepared for this...I didn’t want to waste any time with prep, heh-” he laughed and Castiel bit his bottom lip tracing a finger across the tight ring of muscle keeping the plug in place. 

Dean whimpered, and Cas gently pulled it out. 

“Hng-...So empty Cas..inside right here Baby…” Dean reached down taking hold of Castiels dick and rubbing the tip on his entrance, “Right here-”

Castiel grunted and pushed himself in so agonizingly slow that Dean almost pushed it in for him, but he appreciated the sentiment of Castiel taking his time like this. “Fuck-” 

Castiel swore as he pushed into the hilt and felt Dean clench so tightly around him it was nearly impossible to move. 

“Cas...You’re...You’re so big and hard inside me Cas- I did this to you?” Dean said as the high of being penetrated finally hits him. “You better fuck me like you missed me Cas, I won’t forgive you if you don’t-”

Castiel moaned into Dean’s neck and panted, “I did miss you-” Castiel began to pick up a rhythm and Dean’s body jerked beneath him. “I missed you like a limb Dean, I couldn’t move on, I could never move on from you.” Dean moaned and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist, rocking against his thrusts. 

“Yeah Cas, give it to me- Give it to me Castiel, I’m loosin’ my fuckin’ mind!” Dean cried out and looked up into Castiel’s eyes, with his lips parted open. Castiel grunted as a response, and he looked into Dean’s eyes like he was staring into his soul. It felt like a balm to Dean, like rubbing vaseline on cracked lips. 

Castiel’s thrusts were long, deep, and dirty. His hips rolled in ways that Dean never thought of before and Dean reached to place his hand in the curve of Castiel’s hip. Giving a moan, or a whimper every time Castiel’s dick rubbed his walls. His dick was already hard and throbbing again. 

“Dean...You-..You’re so beautiful like this, so good..at everything you do...You’re my everything, Dean.” 

The confession brought tears back to Dean as he moaned and sighed, still looking into those pretty blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled himself up to suck a hickey on Castiel’s neck. Wanting him to remember this moment, and he didn’t care if Sam saw and asked questions. 

“Gimme a hickey, Cas…ah fuuuck... C’mon..a nice big one, let everyone know who fucked me like this.”

Castiel leaned down and sucked on Dean’s neck, hard, desperate as his thrusts started to lose rhythm. Dean knew his angel must have been close to coming. He could feel Castiel’s cock throb in the heat of his ass and Dean moaned and rubbed Castiel’s back, 

“You gonna cum Cas? Cum inside me, don’t pull out Cas...deep inside I wanna feel it Cas!” 

Castiel groaned into Dean’s neck, biting down on it as he saw white and came deep inside of Dean. His body trembling in orgasm and that alone was enough to send Dean over the edge with a loud moan of Castiel’s name. His angel. His own dirty prayer. 

Then there was synced panting, sweaty bodies mashed together under the heat of afterglow before Castiel finally pulled out.


End file.
